Sweet Dreams
by straw honey
Summary: Luffy has a series of lucid dreams where he sees...Nami? Not being able to understand his dreams, he tries to see if his navigator can understand them for him. LuffyxNami. Rated M for lemon.
1. Through Thick and Thin

**Sweet Dreams**

 **Ch.1 Through Thick and Thin**

XXXXXXXXX

Luffy walked around aimlessly enjoying the warm sea breeze. He continued to walk haphazardly trying to remember what he had just done. When he couldn't figure it out he just shrugged his shoulders, walking down the dirt paths that lined the outside streets of the island. He put his hands behind his head, enjoying the grandeur that is being a man of the sea. He took a deep breath while looking over the calm ocean waves. Though he jerked slightly when he heard a deafening cry.

Curious, Luffy started to walk his way towards the source of the sound. Though as he got closer and closer the crying became more and more familiar. Panic quickly took over as he took off into a mad sprint towards the heartfelt cries.

He stopped in the middle of the street only to find his navigator facing away from him. She continued to cry while dropping to her knees. "Nami" he tried to whisper, but his voice was completely inaudible. Luffy took a step towards her, "Nami" he tried again but his voice was once again absent. Trying to comfort her Luffy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Though as soon as he did, she swatted his hand away. 'Nami' he thought, completely taken aback. Drawing his arm away he observed her.

Although Luffy is often perceived as an idiot, his instinctual intelligence is unmatched. "Nami" he attempted to speak, this time coming out as a small whisper.

His navigator tensed at his voice immediately bolting to her feet, running away from him. "NAMI!" he wailed as he gave chase. As he ran after her, he felt himself getting slower and slower, unfortunately his navigator only got farther away from him. Coming to a standstill he did the only thing he could do. He stretched his arms out, wrapping them around her. As he stretched her back he heard words that tore him apart.

"Let go of me! I hate you!" Nami screamed as she thrashed around in his grip, leaning forward in an desperate attempt to escape. Luffy gasped as he felt his heart split in two, not wanting to hurt her anymore he released her.

Though as soon as she touched the ground, he placed his strawhat on her head. He tried looking at her face, but he never got the opportunity. Luffy then picked her up and turned her around, forcing her to face him.

Seeing the deep disgust and anger on her face, he realized this was his last chance.

Luffy attempted to put on a bright smile, trying to hide the deep sadness he felt. "You will always be my nakama!" he proclaimed, as he gave the biggest grin he had ever given before. Without realizing it he released his grip of her. Just as he gave her his smile, he felt his vision go black as the world around him ceased to exist.

XXXXXXXXXX

Luffy woke up slightly saddened by what had just happened. 'It was just a dream' he reasoned to himself. A wide smile came to his face knowing that his navigator was still with him. He got out of bed as he usually did and made his way towards the kitchen.

When he got there he was utterly stunned. "You guys ate without me!" he yelled completely shocked by his crew's actions.

"What are you talking about? This is the first time in a long time we have been able to have a full meal!" Usopp exclaimed while licking his fingers.

"Yeah! And we were even able to have whole pieces of meat for once! It was super!" Franky cheered while giving his signature pose.

"Thank you Franky" Sanji replied. The cook then turned towards Luffy while washing a plate, "your food is over there", pointing towards a single plate full of meat.

Luffy looked over at the portion and then looked back at Sanji, "that's it?"

"Yes you shitty bastard! Maybe next time you should wake up earlier," Sanji huffed while taking a puff from his cigarette.

"Oi ero-cook I want more" the swordsman complained, holding up his empty bowl to the now furious cook.

"What did you say shitty Marimo? And besides you already had four helpings!" Sanji yelled.

As the two argued the remaining crew members left the room, except for the starving captain who complained about his now empty plate.

"Ahh maybe you are right. Considering that your food is terrible I don't know if I could stomach your food anymore," Zoro nonchalantly responded. Getting out of his chair he started heading towards the kitchen door. An angry voice erupted, challenging him.

"Oi shitty Marimo! I will show you the best food you will ever have!" the cook vowed. Without turning around the swordsman smirked. Strolling back toward the table, Zoro lazily took a seat next his captain.

"The food is for you but we have to talk afterwards" the swordsman huffed while closing his good eye.

"What for?" Luffy questioned, though the thought of getting meat galvanized him.

"If you want the meat you have to" Zoro ordered. Just as Sanji came back with plates full of food, Zoro got up and started walking towards the door.

"Shitty swordsman! Where the hell do you think you are going?" the blond exploded glaring at the green haired man.

"I'm going to take a nap" he retorted, "though I know somebody who will eat your crappy food." Pointing towards the eager young man at the end of the table.

Sanji stood there motionless, dropping the cigarette in his mouth at the heavy blow dealt to his cooking. He looked over the drooling young captain sighing, "at least I know somebody who will eat my food."

When the captain was full and Sanji yelled at him to get out, Luffy made his way towards the deck of The Thousand Sunny. He found his first mate sleeping against the railing wondering why he wanted to talk.

"Zoro you wanted to talk?" the young man asked while scratching the back of his head.

The swordsman opened up his visible eye looking up at the young man, "take a seat" he began, sitting up slightly. Zoro took a liquor bottle next to him and opened it. "Luffy" he started examining the younger man, "why did you wake up late?"

Luffy tensed slightly trying to bat the question away, "I didn't wake up late you gu-"

"You never do" the swordsman broke in taking a swig of his liquor. "Look fess up now before everyone finds out," Zoro suggested while taking another swig. "Robin knows" he announced looking over at the young man, "either you tell me now or everyone else will know."

He handed the liquor bottle over to the captain, which Luffy hesitantly accepted. "Well I had a dream….well a nightmare" he admitted while taking a careful sip of the alcohol. "Blah!" he exclaimed while sticking out his tongue. "This stuff taste terrible!" the young man scowled, as he tried to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Easy now!" Zoro exclaimed noticing how Luffy was throwing the bottle about. "You have to drink more of it...that's how it will taste better," he smirked while opening up another bottle this time whiskey. "So tell me about this dream" Zoro asked before taking a chug of his drink.

Some time passed, yet not a single word passed through Luffy's lips. Curious, Zoro turned towards his captain, wondering what had taken the young man so long. As soon as he caught sight of him and the bottle he was holding his jaw dropped, "what the fuck" he mouthed.

Getting control of his senses he wrestled control for the alcohol. "Idiot! You are supposed to drink it slowly not chug down the whole thing!" Zoro argued while fending off the younger man.

"Come on Zoro give it back, I will tell you what happened" Luffy tried to bargain.

"Fine" he scuffed as the rubber boy snatched the drink away from his grip.

Though the rubber man delayed it even further.

After an hour of arguing and drinking, Luffy finally caved in and told him his dream. Luffy took another swig as he began to relay what had happened. He seemed fine at first, but he tensed up slightly when he was talking about how she wanted to run and how she hated him. Zoro kept quiet the whole time, closing his eye to concentrate. When Luffy had finished Zoro had a smirk across his face.

"Go talk to Nami about it," Zoro insisted slightly buzzed.

"You think I should?" the young man replied while unconsciously moving his head back and forth.

"We are nakama right? You should be able to tell anyone of us anything," Zoro reasoned as he grabbed another bottle adjacent to him.

"Thanks Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed as he shot to his feet. Though as he did, he felt his head hurt and his feet wobble. He took a step towards the stairs, but Zoro stopped him.

"Luffy one last thing," Zoro announced reaching out his arm while repeatedly squeezing his hands, "give me the damn drink."

Luffy slowly brought the drink towards Zoro's stretched arm all the while the bottle shaking. Though as soon as it was in Zoro's grasp Luffy retracted it. He then took off in a mad sprint towards the stairs. "I am a pirate! I can do what I want!" he cheered, as he stumbled slightly going up the stairs.

"Where is Nami?" he asked unknowingly aloud. Robin was lounging in her chair watching and hearing what had happened the whole time. She looked over at the young man knowing all too well what had happened. Covering the smile on her face she pointed towards the navigation room. Though just before he entered he felt a tug at the bottle. He looked down to see that Robin had sprouted hands. Luffy then looked back, noticing that the raven haired girl was standing near by. She was shaking her head back and forth, but the young man only pouted, ripping the drink out of Robin's cloned hands.

Turning his back on her, Luffy slowly opened the door to his navigator's room. "Nami" he whispered as he stepped into the room.

"Yes Luffy" Nami responded somewhat irritated at his sudden intrusion.

"Nami can we talk?" he questioned as he slightly swayed back and forth. She put her pen down looking over at Luffy, failing to notice the drink he hid behind his back. "I just want to talk to you. As your captain," he asserted trying to stop his movements.

She jolted slightly at his comment. 'Luffy rarely pulls the captain card...this must be serious,' she thought as she looked over at him. Finally she replied "sure Luffy. What do you want to talk about?"

He took a deep gulp, the temptation to take another swig of his bottle was great, but he held still. "Are you mad at me?" he questioned, looking down at the ground.

Still shocked by his behavior, she tried to reassure him, "of course not Luffy! Why are you asking that?" she said with a frown starting to get worried about him.

"Well I had a dream...and it was about you" he admitted looking to see her reaction. Her eyes widened as she got out of her chair walking towards the young man.

"Oh yeah? What did you dream about?" she asked curiously, waiting patiently for what he had to say.

"Well I had a dream about you" he started. He tried to continue, but he recalled the part that haunted him. "I...you…" he tried to put his thoughts into words, but he couldn't through clenched eyes. "In the dream...you hated me...you wanted to run away from me..." he confessed while tears started to run down his face.

Seeing the state he was in, she knew words were not going to help. She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around the young man. Nami squeezed hard trying to reassure him. Luffy tensed slightly as he immediately hugged her back. He sighed in relief, glad that she didn't discover the alcohol.

"I would never do that Luffy!" she again tried to cheer up the young man. Though when she got a silent response, she could tell that what had happened in the dream really hurt him. "I don't hate you Luffy. Sure you act like an idiot sometimes, but I trust you a lot. I trust you the most Luffy. When ever I am in trouble, I think of you…" she admitted.

His eyes widened, as her words finally resonated. "You mean that Nami?" he questioned as his tears stopped trickling down his face.

"Of course Luffy!" she responded slightly offended. She was tempted to hit him on the top of the head but she refrained herself. "Luffy you saved me so many times...and you gave me a chance to live my dream," she whispered as she released her grip of him to look him in the eyes. "You don't give me a reason to hate you" she concluded as a sweet smile crossed her face.

Seeing her smile and taking in her words, he felt a lot better. Taking a deep breath and realizing that the dream would never come true, he whispered "I didn't tell you the whole thing." She took a step back her eyes never leaving his.

"What do you mean?" she questioned as a frown crossed her face.

"Well when you were about to run away from me, I put my strawhat on your head. I didn't want you to leave, but I didn't want to hurt you" the young man admitted, trying to avoid her gaze.

A small blush crossed her face from the gravity of his words. Though she shook her head trying to play it off. "Luffy you were just trying to be protective…" she reasoned, as she sighed silently to herself. Though as she was speaking, Luffy could feel the alcohol from before trying to come back up.

"Really? Thanks Nami!" he hurriedly told her, as he started to walk backwards towards the door. Finding his behavior Luffy like, she just sighed and went back to her desk, picking up where she left off. Though she found it hard to write as she kept eyeing the door he had left only a minute ago.

When he got outside, he immediately ran towards the rallying puking out the alcohol he had consumed before. "Lunch is ready!" Sanji announced as he walked back into the kitchen. Confident that he could remain sober, Luffy made his way towards the stairs, though as soon as he took a step, he found himself tumbling onto the grass below. His vision was blurring as he discerned two figures rushing towards him.

"Luffy?" one voice asked concernedly.

"I am alright guys. Sanji meat…" he whispered as he stumbled onto his feet.

"Luffy is that alcohol? Luffy you never drink!" somebody with a long noise tried to tell him. By the time he registered that was Usopp, he was right in front of the kitchen door.

"No!" Luffy denied as he waved his hands in the front of his face.

"Luffy there is alcohol in your hand!" Usopp pointed out. As the two argued he felt a tug at the bottle.

"Stop Luffy! I saw you vomit! You have to stop before you can get hurt!" the small doctor reasoned. Though reasoning for Luffy was thrown off the ship, for a long time now.

As the two struggled for control against their captain, Chopper begged the question "how much did you drink?"

Luffy merely growled as he attempted to rip the bottle away, "maybe four or five of these."

"Luffy that is dangerous! You can get alcohol poisoning and die!" the little reindeer cried out. Seeing how his friend was not going to comply he turned into heavy point grabbing onto the bottle again.

"I only drank as much as Zoro. Zoro is weaker than me, that means that I can drink more," he drunkenly reasoned. Just then the person he had been talking to only a moment before stood a few feet away, fist clenched completely furious.

"What the hell is going on!" she angrily questioned the trio, a dark aura forming around her. Hearing Nami's voice Usopp and Chopper hid behind their captain. "Luffy what the hell is that in your hand?" a demon like voice asking him.

Luffy seemingly tried to play it off, "what bottle are you talking about?" Once again hiding it behind his back. A fist immediately met his noggin, though he seemed unaltered by her attack.

"Luffy are you drunk?" she asked, her voice lost all of it's venom.

"I...am not drunk...N-" he attempted to say, but he couldn't finish his sentence, when he saw his navigator run away from his blurred vision. "Nami!" he drunkenly cried out. He watched as she ran back into her room, slamming the door shut. Without even realizing it, he started walking towards her room.

"Luffy leave her alone!" Chopper yelled as he grabbed a hold of him. With great strength Luffy easily shock off the giant reindeer, he then aimed his arms towards the railings, barely finding them. When he got a hold of them, he zoomed over. When he landed, he stumbled forward immediately trying to open the door.

"Nami" he called out for her. He couldn't hear anything except for soulful tears, the same tears he heard in the dream. "Open the door Nami," he babbled as he shook the door handle more.

"Just go away" she whispered as more tears hit the floor.

"Nami…" he breathed. What she was saying now, was unimaginably more painful than in the dream.

"That wasn't a dream! You just said that so you could hurt me!" she wailed even louder, the tears were becoming too much for the young man.

"Nami…" he started, but quickly found himself being restrained by the rest of the crew. "I am sorry" he cried out, as he was taken away to the other side of the ship.

When everything had settled down, Luffy opted to stay on the figurehead of The Thousand Sunny. 'Never again...I hurt Nami really bad' he concluded, as he continued to puke out what he had drunk. As night approached he felt himself enter a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

AN: The story is based off a series of lucid dreams I had earlier in the year. The author notes for this story will be kept to a minimum. I plan to update this story every other day if you guys want. Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	2. I Can't Sleep

**Sweet Dreams**

 **Ch. 2 I Can't Sleep**

XXXXXXXXXX

Luffy slowly opened his eyes, the cool night breeze ran through the raven locks of his hair. He put a hand to his forehead, immediately noticing that his forehead wasn't hurting as he had expected. "Thanks Chopper" he mouthed to himself as he slowly got to his feet. Although the medicine was helping, he still felt considerably out of it. Keeping a hand on his throbbing forehead, he got off the figurehead, jumping onto the wood flooring below.

Curious he gazed back towards the ever expanding ocean. A sea known for its vigor and unforgiving weather; was rather calm and almost scenic today. The young man stayed there, enjoying the sight before him, breathing in the warm sea breeze. After getting enough of the endless beauty, he walked towards the railings, though a thought crossed his mind. 'I should try to apologize to her,' he thought as he made his way onto the deck.

The thought was short lived.

Without warning, the ship started shaking violently back and forth. Luffy immediately broke off into a sprint yelling, "EVERYONE GET UP!" he wailed as hard as he could. He ran towards the railing to see what could possible cause this. Though all he found were still ocean waves, moving peacefully as it did a moment before. Luffy ran towards the other railing, trying to figure out what could have caused this damage. He found the same thing as before, nothing.

Again another tremor was felt, this time snapping the railing. Sensing the danger of the situation, he ran back towards the deck finding his nakama. He breathed a sigh of relief, seeing them. But upon closer examination, he felt his back stiffen as panic arose. "Where is Nami?" he yelled anxiously. The crew stood there trying to avoid his gaze. After more tremors and a painfully long silence, Sanji stepped forward.

"Luffy" the cook called out trying his best to look him in the eyes, "Nami-swan is dead," he announced as he avoided his gaze. Sanji started turning his back towards the young man, lighting a cigarette.

"What are you talking about? Is this some kind of joke?" he desperately asked, trying his best to find the humor in what he said.

Zoro took a step forward, looking the young man in the eyes. "Marines showed up" he admitted while clutching his swords. The ship began rocking more violently. "We tried to wake you up, but you had drunk too much," he ended while turning his head to the side.

"Luffy there were just too many w-" Usopp tried reasoning, not having the willpower to look him in the eyes.

Though before Usopp could continue he was cut off by the young man. "Why didn't you try saving her!" Luffy yelled while his fist shook violently. The ship started splintering from the immense tremors. The mast began swaying back and forth.

"Of course we tried Luffy" the little reindeer retorted. "But we had to save you…" Chopper admitted, as he too looked away.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" he exploded completely furious. The mast finally split, the tremendous piece of timber falling into the ocean. "I should have died!" he cried, as tears started rolling down his face.

"Luffy you want to be the pirate king right?" the cyborg asked, knowing the answer. "We would all make sacrifices for you," Franky ended, turning his head to the side.

"I would die before that happened!" Luffy yelled angrily. He felt an immense feeling of remorse run through him. 'I couldn't even save Nami' he thought solemnly, as he felt his heart tare in two. "Turn the ship around" he bitterly ordered. Pain was all that could be seen in the captain's eyes. The only way to cure it was the blood of his enemies.

"Luffy we can't!" the raven haired girl cut in, trying to keep her composed face. "Do you want her sacrifice to be vain?" she asked as she turned away from him.

Before the young man could respond, Brook cut in "I am sorry but Nami is gone". The ground below continued shaking, as the boards beneath them started to splinter. "There is nothing we can do about it" he concluded, as he, like the rest of the crew looked away from him.

"Why don't you guys care? Why?" he yelled but it quickly turned into a loud whisper.

His nakama stood there like statues, avoiding his gaze. The silence only added to the agony he felt. Luffy felt himself lose his balance, as he fell through the breaking ship. As he watched the massive boat splinter and smash together, he could faintly see his nakama leave his vision. As he plunged into the water below, he felt a creeping feeling come over him. 'I couldn't save Nami...' he thought over and over again .

Without resistance, Luffy continued to sink into the calm ocean below. Turning his attention upwards, he could see the remains of the ship. As the remaining air left his weakened body, the thought of Nami became unbearable. When he felt the battle was over, Luffy closed his eyes embracing the afterlife.

XXXXXXXXXX

Luffy slowly opened his eyes. When he finally realized he was still on the figurehead, he started silently crying to himself. He tried to take a deep breath, but he couldn't stop shaking. "It was just a dream" he reassuringly told himself. Luffy forced a small smile, though it quickly faded when he remembered the dream.

Luffy got up, immediately noticing that his head still hurt. He took a quick glance in front of him noticing that everything was almost exactly as it was before. The dark ocean blue moved in quite motions. Taking his eyes away, he jumped off the figure head moving towards the stairs. 'I should really go see Nami' he thought as he reached the railing. He took a couple steps down, though as soon as he looked up, he froze.

Without a split second's hesitation, he ran towards the fray. "Zoro! What is happening?" he asked looking around for the intruders.

"How nice of you too wake up," the swordsman grunted as he sheathed his swords. "We are just leaving" he replied as he unfurled the sails.

"Is everyone on board?" Luffy questioned looking up at the older man.

"Huh? Of course everyone is on board." Zoro replied eyeing the younger man.

Not satisfied with his response, he ran around counting all his nakama. "Zoro, Robin, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Brook, Franky, N-" Luffy tried listing off. He stood still feeling the ship sail into the air. "Zoro…" he sheathed, ignoring the ship's increase in elevation. "Where is Nami?" he ordered.

"Luffy she is gone now," he started, "how many times do I have to explain this to you?"

Zoro's words were like poison to the young man's ears. All he could do was grit his teeth while Zoro continued to talk. With shaking fist and eyes hidden by the strawhat, he unleashed his disbelief on the mast. The lumber immediately snapping under the immense pressure of his haki induced fist. "Zoro…" he angrily announced. A deep scowl crossed Luffy's face, 'these are not my nakama' he barely thought through his anger.

"Chopper get the medicine! Luffy is acting up again!" Zoro yelled while unsheathing his swords. "How do you not know Luffy? You drink yourself to sleep everyday! If anything I should be asking you!" he asserted getting into his fighting stance. "Franky fix the sail quickly...they are coming" he ordered. Zoro then glanced over at the remaining bunch, "you guys know what to do."

Without a second's hesitation Luffy began running towards the end of the ship. "Luffy stop!" Usopp cried out knowing what he was trying to do. Without warning the young man threw himself towards the enemy armada.

"Mugiwara" a voice called out to him, as he crashed onto the lead ship's deck. "Are you here to surrender?" he asked while taking a cigar out of his mouth.

"No I am here so you will pay" he breathed as he stared at the ground.

"Ah so you want the same fate as your navigator huh?" he questioned as he tossed the cigar to the floor.

The young man immediately tensed at his words. Lost in his anger, the air around him became dry as everyone surrounding the two became incapacitated. "Do you want a hole in your chest? What am I saying? Of course you do pirate!" he yelled while rushing at the young man. As he rushed at Luffy, all the marine found was nothing.

The marine immediately started laughing at his action, "I still remember taking her pitiful life! I especially loved it when she was spitting up blood as your nakama looked on! Where were you?" he asked while feeling a sharp jab at his side. As he got up he began laughing again, "oh that's right! If I remember correctly you were drunk!" he mocked, as he received another powerful jab at his jaw. He crashed into the other ship only to bounce back into another fist.

"Oh so you have awoken your devil fruit? What good is that for a drunk?" the marine scrutinized, as he was thrown to the back of the ship. Slowly getting up he just shook his head, "according to scout reports, you drink everyday. Is that because you miss your navigator? Or is it because you are a useless pirate?" he smirked, as he was slammed into the floor. The rubber floor sending him into the sky.

Spitting out blood he once again mocked the young man, "even if you beat us, you won't last a day in the new world without your precious navigator!" Those would soon be his final words, as Luffy slammed the marine into the ocean.

'Nami' he thought as he slowly made his way back towards his far off ship. Though every step he took a tremor was felt. 'He was right. I wasn't good enough to protect you.' The ship started shattering under his feet. 'I couldn't protect you in the dream, and I couldn't even protect you now.'

Luffy felt himself descend into the cold water below. Too tired and wrapped in the thought of his navigator, he allowed himself to close his eyes. 'If only I could see you one last time.'

XXXXXXXX

Luffy slowly opened his eyes immediately noticing that it was the afternoon. The sun was overhead brightly lighting the once dark sea. When he looked down he noticed that he was still sitting on the figurehead of the Thousand Sunny. He took a deep breath, taking in the sea breeze. When he tried to get up, he felt his head hurt once again. 'I must have been drinking again' he solemnly thought. The pain of losing his navigator only got worse when he remembered it was alcohol that caused this.

Finding the strength to move forward, he slowly got to his feet. Luffy slowly turned around, watching a white smoke rise nearby. Curious the young man walked towards the stairs cautiously. When Luffy peeked over the railing, he saw that his nakama were having a barbecue. Luffy didn't even try hiding his sadness. 'Maybe some food will help,' he figured as he neared the group.

"How much do you want Luffy?" Sanji questioned holding out a plate full of food. Luffy looked at his friend briefly, slipping the straw hat further down his face. He took a seat, sitting between Franky and Brook. He continued to stare at the ground, ignoring everything, everyone was saying. He didn't bother laughing at his neighbor's perverted jokes, he just aimlessly watched the grass move with the wind.

"Here Luffy" the cook offered, holding out a plate full of meat. Without a word Luffy accepted the food, but he didn't bother eating it. He just kept the plate on his lap staring at his food. Not trying to arouse suspicion Luffy began eating slowly, the whole time thinking about his navigator. Then he heard it.

Luffy put the food down thinking he was hallucinating. "Hahahahaha" he heard it again. A deep frown formed on his face. Luffy lost his appetite awhile ago, but he continued to eat hoping he could forget. Thoughts of his navigator were eating away at him. When he couldn't take it any longer he announced, "I am not hungry."

"Luffy?" a distinct voice called out for him.

He just shook his head, the guilt was getting to him. "Just go away!" he yelled towards the voice.

"Luffy what are you talking about?" the same kind voice questioned.

"Stop! It hurts too much! Just go!" he yelled while looking at the ground.

"Luffy…" the voice whispered as she frowned. "Luffy what are y-"

He continued to stare at the ground, finally rising his head when she stopped talking. "NAMI!" he yelled in joy; but his joy was short lived when he looked downward. "NO!" he yelled in anger as he saw the marine from before, holding a sword full of blood.

"Mugiwara your next!" the marine yelled, as he ran towards the ship's railing with lightning speed. Before Luffy could murder him, he heard a voice call out to him, "Luffy…" Nami asked weakly.

Turning around Luffy rushed to her side, lifting her up so she rested in his arms. "Luffy I am sorry if I made you sad…" she apologized as she started to cough up blood.

"No Nami! You never make me sad!" he lied as he began stroking her hair.

"Baka" she whispered as she coughed up more blood.

"I am sorry Luffy…" she breathed as she closed her eyes with a gentle release of breath.

"Nami" he lightly shook her, but there was no response. "Nami!" he shook her a little harder, still nothing. "NAMI!" he yelled as he started pressing up and down on her chest, nothing seemed to change. "NAAAAAAMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIII!" he wailed his soul out. He continued to cry his eyes out. Although he felt sadness, he felt an immense anger build up inside him; he had only felt this way one other time in his life.

The ground beneath him began to shatter, as a terrible tremor began destroying the ship. As the ship cracked open, he fell through the open gap. Without even thinking about he latched on to her. Though as he descended into the ocean below, he lost his grip of her. Luffy continued to fall reaching out for her frail body. But it was just out of reach. He continued to fall the whole time staring up at her lifeless body. 'Nami...' he thought as he continued to fall deeper into the water. Though an unknown force made him fight. 'Nami' he thought this time stronger, as he continued to struggle against the tide. 'Nami!' he managed to think as he desperately fought against the rocking waves. 'NAMI!' he yelled his last breath, trying to reach out for her.

With his last bit of strength, he reached out for her. Only to find nothing but sea water. As Luffy closed his eyes, he sadly embraced the darkness below.

XXXXXXXXX

Luffy opened his eyes, feeling a cool night breeze rush through his sweaty face. He looked down realizing that he was once again on the figurehead of the ship. Realizing he was alive, he rushed to his feet immediately running down the stairs. "NAMI!" he yelled as he ran madly to his navigator's room. When he got there he plowed down the door, running inside. "Nami!" he yelled desperately.

Nami slowly opened her eyes seeing the young man looking down at her, "what are you doing?" Without a second's warning he tackled her. Wrapping his arms around her, he continued driving her towards the wall, pinning her against it. He gave her a tight squeeze as he moved himself closer and closer to her.

"What the hell are you doing Luffy?" she yelled, all the while blushing madly at his tight embrace and heavy breathing.

"Sorry Nami" he whispered giving her another tight squeeze, "I just didn't know if I was going to see you again."

"What are talking about?" she asked still flustered by his unexpected action.

"I had a dream...well a nightmare" he recalled as he loosened his grip on her slightly. "In it you kept on dying," he muttered as tears started collecting in his eyes. "This happened so many times and almost in the same exact ways, that I didn't know if it was a dream or real life," he admitted as he gave her another tighter squeeze. "I ran in here because I didn't know if you were going to be dead or not" he wept. "I'm sorry" he concluded, although he wouldn't release his hold of her.

Shocked and comforted by his embrace, she just wanted to make sure. "So did you mean everything you said yesterday or was that all a drunken lie?" she asked curiously.

He gave her another squeeze, "it's the truth."

With a satisfied smirk, she questioned him further. "Why are you holding onto me so tightly?" she complained as she tried to get some wriggle room. Though he wouldn't allow it, instead he pressed her more into the corner of her bed, completely flushed up against him.

"Well…" he started, "every time the dream would end, I would fall into the ocean." He paused, looking straight into her eyes, "and in one of them, you died in my arms" he muttered as tears came back. "When I fell I tried to hold on to you, but I lost my grip" he said as he tensed. "And if this is all just a dream...at least if I fall...I still have you" he finished.

A fire erupted in her chest, as butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. Taken aback and all the while still flustered she replied, "you would do that for any of your nakama." Slightly wincing at her own words. After a small time passed he finally spoke, "can we stay like this?"

Thinking it over she grinned at him, "no I am still mad at you, so go back to your room" she ordered while winking at him. He pouted like a child who had to do a chore, but he eventually complied.

When he stepped outside he looked out over the ocean watching the sun slowly rise. A small smile etched on his face, 'I guess I don't have to sleep.' He thought as he made his way back to the figurehead, looking over the glistening morning ocean.

XXXXXXXXX


	3. As Time Goes On

**Sweet Dreams**

 **Ch. 3 As Time Goes By**

XXXXXXXXX

Luffy sat there calmly enjoying the cool morning breeze. As the sun rose, it appeared as though the sky was given anew; a bright yellow light mixed with the soft colors of red and purple above. He sat there for some time, enjoying the sight before him. Though he remained at ease, the same thought that ate at him in the dreams was coming back ten folds. 'Nami...' he thought, as he recalled what had happened. He couldn't help but walk towards her room and check up on her.

After he was confident nothing would happen he started to make his way back towards the figurehead. Though as he ascended the opposite stairs, he heard a rhythmic tone. Turning his head he saw Brook leaning against the opposite railing, playing away at the instrument that he loved so dear.

"Brook!" Luffy called out to him. The tall slender figure turned towards him with some confusion.

"Luffy why are you up so early?" Brook questioned him while he continued to play.

"Oh I just wanted to listen to you play!" Luffy replied innocently. Delighted Brook began playing at a faster pace. Although the young man was enjoying the music, his eyes continued to wander towards the navigator's door.

"Luffy is everything alright?" the tall figure concernedly asked.

"It's nothing" Luffy mouthed while turning towards his friend. "It's really good!" Luffy cheered, though his eyes made a quick glance back towards the room.

Even though he could discern something was wrong, Brook couldn't help fall for the young man's flattery "Yohohohoho!"

An hour later his nakama sleepily made their way onto the deck. Once everybody piled into the kitchen, breakfast proceeded like usual. Well at least for the Strawhats. Luffy was eating everybody's food, complaining that he had not eaten for a day. Everyone struggling, and eventually submitting to his hunger that could never be quenched. All the while Zoro, Robin, and Brook were observing the young man. Cutting through Luffy's mad dash to consume everything Zoro spoke, "Luffy let's talk after breakfast."

Luffy just turned to the swordsman with a mouth full of meat and piece of ham in his hand. "Okay" the young man replied while putting the piece of ham in his mouth, swallowing it instantly. After a battle with the cook resulting in kicks to the face, Luffy finally and begrudgingly left. When Luffy got to the deck, he found Zoro sleeping at the opposite railing, accompanied by a worried looking Brook.

"Hey Zoro! Hey Brook!" he greeted them with a wide smile, "why do you wa-"

"Cut the crap and sit down" the swordsman ordered. Not the least bit surprised by his serious nature, Luffy sat down slightly uneasy. "Luffy we are not stupid," Zoro sheathed, he opened his good eye and began uncorking a bottle of liquor.

"What are you talking about Zoro?" the young man questioned while looking between the two.

"Well you have been acting strange," Zoro admitted as he closed his eye, "I was talking with Brook after breakfast, and that only confirms my beliefs."

"Zoro I don't know what you are talking about? Maybe I am still drunk" he reasoned as he looked away from the pair. "I think Usopp and Chopper want to play tag!" he announced as he got up.

"Luffy" Brook cut in, making the youth turn his head. "You need to tell us the truth, did something happen?" he questioned while trying to hold the young man's attention.

"Nothing happened" Luffy insisted.

"No something did happen" Zoro started, "I saw you glancing over at Nami a couple of times during breakfast, and Brook just told me that you were staring at her door in the morning." Zoro opened his eye staring him down, "look we are only here to help you, and if you won't tell us than we can't."

After some time Luffy took a deep sigh and said, "I had another nightmare." Zoro held the bottle out for him, but Luffy only shook his head. "In the dream...when I was drunk...Nami died" he muttered, as he put the strawhat lower on his face.

"So what? It's just a dream" the swordsman reasoned while taking another chug of the drink.

"No. It was much worse than that. In the dream, it kept on happening over and over again...I didn't know if she was actually died or not." He admitted while taking a quick glance over to the navigator's room.

"Oh so you were worried about losing her," Zoro sighed closing his eye. "It doesn't seem like a big issue, I am going to take a nap" he ended.

"Luffy are you sure you told us everything?" Brook questioned still not buying what he was saying.

"Yeah everything's fine Brook!" Luffy reassured him with a smile. "Chopper! How can you play tag without me?" he whined, as he chased the little reindeer around.

The rest of the day proceeded like any other. Though they were pirates with heavy bounties, they still had free time in the New World to relax. When dinner was over and everyone said their good nights, Luffy made his way to bed.

Luffy laid in his bed, thinking over if he really wanted to sleep. 'If I sleep then that stuff about Nami might happen again' he thought to himself. 'But what if this is the dream and I am going to fall?' he thought solemnly. Taking a deep breath he allowed himself to embrace his fear, just as he had done so many times with his enemies. Though this enemy was unforeseen, unspoken for. This enemy had killed his navigator over and over again.

It was himself.

Trying to relax he closed his eyes and finally allowed himself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Luffy slowly opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. Once he realized it was his room, he turned his head to the side; only to find the sun's light descend through the window. The dust in the room became animate, moving with the bright rays. Luffy got to his feet feeling the floor beneath him slowly sway back and forth with the tide.

He stepped outside of the room to see that nobody was on deck. Finding it strange he wandered over to the railing. The water was crystal clear, the fish easily visible in the shallow water. Scratching his head he looked around for a brief second, only to be awe struck. "We landed on an island!" he cheered in excitement. Without a concern in the world, he flung himself over to the lush jungle. He continued to explore, finding it strange that he hadn't found anything or anybody. Slightly disappointed he made his way down the coast of the beach, all the while enthralled by the beauty of the relatively small island.

When Luffy got back he looked around the ship wondering where his nakama could have gone. Though during his search he started to get hungry, so he decided he was going to make a quick stop in the kitchen. When he got there, he was meet by a pleasant surprise. His nakama were all seated at the table shocked; including some people he didn't even know, or never expected to be there.

"LUFFY!" they all cheered and yelled at the same time. Luffy looked at them with a questioning look, but he soon found himself getting tackled to the ground.

"Ow!" Luffy whined in his pain. He opened his eyes to see a mop of orange hair, sprawled across his chest. "Nami why are you crying?" he questioned innocently.

"Baka!" she cried even louder, "you almost died" she whispered as she rested her head against his chest.

"Luffy you were almost gone…you were in a coma for weeks," the doctor informed him. Though when Luffy took a closer look at the young doctor, he found that he was much older.

"I'm glad the captain isn't as weak as I thought," a much older Zoro huffed.

"What?" Luffy asked himself, though his thought escaped his lips.

"The shitty captain must have lost his memory during the battle," the matured cook commented.

"Lost my memory?" Luffy questioned completely lost.

"Well it was a tough battle," Usopp intervened, "though I would have beat that guy without trying" he nonchalantly bragged.

'Battle...coma...what are they talking about?' Luffy questioned to himself. Though his chest was starting to hurt. "Nami" he whispered "why are we here?"

"This is the island of Raftel Luffy" she murmured. "We waited for you to wake up so you could see your dream," she finished while closing her eyes. Her arms held on to him tightly.

"One Piece" he mouthed in disbelief. He hadn't remembered getting here at all, but he trusted his nakama so he was going to go along with them.

Once she released him, he quickly ran back onto the island. He ran around for hours, but the treasure was nowhere in sight. Disappointed, Luffy ran back to the ship. Before he got on, he yelled, "Where is the treasure?"

He heard no response, only the cool ocean breeze filled the air. Determined, he began running all over the island again. Though he was no closer to finding it than he did before. When it got dark, he flung himself over to the ship. "Where is it!" he yelled much louder.

"Luffy…" a voice called out for him. He turned his head, it was too dark to tell, but he could discern the voice was his navigators.

"Nami!" he yelled with a mixture of happiness and anger. "Where is it? Don't tell me you stole it?" he questioned, though he got a hard bop on the head that made him regret asking.

"Luffy follow me and I will show you" she whispered, motioning with her hand for him to follow. They began walking, the whole time the young man got more excited. They finally arrived at the navigator's door.

'One Piece was here the whole time?' he thought, though he didn't dare to say it out loud. Taking him by the hand, she lead Luffy into the dark room. 'Why can't I see anything?' he thought, as he sat down next to her.

"Luffy…" Nami started while squeezing his hand. "Luffy there is no One Piece," she admitted as she squeezed with great pressure.

Luffy just sat there with a blank expression on his face. There was a long silence, the whole time she squeezed his hand trying to reassure him.

"I still remember that one night…" she began, "when you barged into my room telling me you didn't want to let me go." She reminisced while turning towards him. She leaned towards him as she kissed his parted lips. Breathing into his ear she started, "...and I remember the promise you gave me."

'Why did Nami kiss me? Promise?' Luffy frantically thought, still shocked by the news.

"I guess you forgot that too..." she sadly whispered pulling away from him. She let go of his hand and started silently walking towards the door. Though as she neared the exit, a voice desperately called out for her.

"Nami!" he yelled, remembering the horrors that filled his dreams. "I am sorry Nami…" he babbled trying to keep her from taking another step. "Nami can we sleep together?" he begged. Seeing as she was not moving, he admitted "I don't know if this is a dream or reality. I don't want to let you go."

Smirking to herself, she walked back over to the rubber man taking him by the hand. She got into bed raising the cover for him to enter. He immediately brought her into a tight embrace squeezing with all his might. They stayed like this for some time. The whole time Luffy tried to look for her eyes. Though the room was just like the outside, completely dark. All he was holding onto, was a memory and a voice.

"Nami" he whispered, his hot breath tickling her face.

"Yes Luffy?" she hummed.

"I am not sad that I didn't find One Piece," he started, "I am sad because I couldn't give it to you."

"What?" she breathed completely taken aback.

"Well I figured because you love money so much, that I thought you would love it," he reasoned as he started to get sleepy.

"So if you gave me the treasure...does that mean I am your pirate queen?" Nami snickered.

Before he could respond, his eyes closed, drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

Luffy slowly opened his eyes, noticing that he was in the same exact spot as he was before. He could tell he was in his bed again, looking over the light rays spreading on the wood flooring below. 'So it was a dream' he thought as he slowly got out of bed. Without a sound he made his way upstairs. He took a quick glance and noticed that everybody was doing there usual things: Usopp and Chopper playing games, Zoro lifting weights, Brook playing his violin, Robin reading her books, Sanji catering to her, Franky fixing up the navigator's door, the one the captain had destroyed the day before. Everyone was accounted for, except for Nami.

He took a deep sigh heading towards the kitchen. Grumbling Luffy found the refrigerator locked as it usually was. Unfazed by the barrier, he began pulling at the chains holding the lock in place.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Luffy stood still unsure of what to say, "oh! I was just testing to make sure the lock worked!" he reasoned worriedly. "Looks like it works! See yeah!" he attempted to run, but a hand on the back of his shirt kept him still.

"Where do you think you are going? And why did you wake up so late?" she asked as she stepped up right behind him. "Were you having more dreams about me?" she questioned, as she spun the frightened lad around.

"Please Nami don't tell Sanji!" he yelled while looking at the door.

Nami huffed, "I won't tell Sanji if you tell me the truth"

Slightly relaxing due to her generous offer he started, "I had a dream about you again…" Her eyes immediately widened in anticipation. "But I didn't like it" he added. Her face turned into a deep frown.

"Why didn't you like it?" she asked somewhat skeptical.

"Well it was a dream where we found Raftel. I searched the entire island. But I couldn't find the treasure! When I came back you told me where it was. You led me to your room and then you kissed me," he paused looking over at her.

She had a light blush creep onto her face, "is that why you didn't like the dream is it because I kissed you?" a deeper frown forming on her face.

"No it wasn't that," he replied, "I actually kinda liked it," causing her cheeks to get redder. "We stayed in the same bed, and I told you something that was on my mind" he added looking at her once again. At this point she was blushing like a tomato.

'The idiot doesn't even know what he is saying' she thought angrily. "Did you not like being so close to me?" she asked concernedly.

"It wasn't that either, in fact I liked sleeping with you" he admitted nonchalantly.

'If he only knew what he was saying,' she barely thought to herself between her crimson blush. "Then was it...what you told me, something you didn't like?" she questioned looking down at the ground, she couldn't bare the sight of him, with how he was talking to her. She was used to men trying to come onto her, but his innocence was becoming too much to handle.

"I told you I always wanted to give you One Piece and that's why I was disappointed," he paused while looking away in frustration, "I couldn't find One Piece so I couldn't give it to you! I couldn't save you from dying! I couldn't prevent you from leaving me! How can I be your nakama if all I do is hurt you?"

"Luffy…" she barely breathed, completely moved and touched by every word he said.

When Nami didn't say anything he looked back at her, "Nami is everything alright?" he questioned with a saddened expression. Not getting a response, he placed his strawhat on her head. "Nami I will always be here for you okay?" he tried reassuring her. When he got a faint nod he smiled and ran out of the room.

The day proceeded like normal, everyone questioned why Nami had the straw hat. Neither Luffy nor Nami would give a straight answer, but the oldest members of the crew knew what was happening by this point. When everything was said and done, Luffy went to bed. He just stared at the ceiling thinking over everything that happened thus far, 'I dream about Nami almost every night,' he thought. 'I mean I have dreamed about her before, but these dreams feel so different,' he speculated. When he closed his eyes he allowed himself to fall into a deep slumber.

XXXXXXXX

Luffy slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his room. Thinking it odd that all his recent dreams started in the same place he slept, he looked around the room.

From what he could tell there was a treasure chest in the corner and cartography desk lined on the same wall. He tried rolling on his side, but he found a very small resistance. Finding it strange he slightly pushed himself away from the soft barrier. When he found he had enough space, he rolled onto his side. His eyes widened as he stiffened slightly. 'Nami?' he exclaimed to himself. He watched as she peacefully breathed in and out. Her eyes were shut, slightly fluttering with each inhale.

Finding it strange Luffy tried to get out of bed, only to find that she had her arms wrapped around him. Not wanting to wake her up, he turned so he was facing the ceiling again, remaining still like a piece of wood. Though he jolted slightly when he felt the same resistance rubbing against his side. He looked over slightly wondering what it was. 'It's so soft' he noted, as he felt himself rubbing more against it.

Curious he opened the the covers, only to find two soft mounts pressed against his bare side. "NAMI WHY ARE YOU NAKED!" he yelled as he jumped out of bed.

Nami tried clearing the sleep out of her eyes. "What are you talking about?" she curiously asked him.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" he repeated louder.

"Stop asking that! And stop yelling!" she retaliated as she too got out of bed. She walked towards him with clenched teeth and a tightly held fist.

"Nami cover yourself up!" he complained as he frantically looked away from her.

"What?" she sheathed drawing her shacking fist back. "I can be naked in front of my husband if I want!" she yelled as she hit him on the top of his head repeatedly.

"Husband? Your married Nami?" he asked between hits. "Who is the husband?" he questioned, his tone changed just slightly.

"Huh?" she stopped her hitting, looking down at him with a quirked brow.

"Is it Sanji? I get it. He was always trying to get your attention," he said with a frown.

"No! Of course not Luffy! You know that! He is just a gentlemen!" she replied with a frown of her own.

"Oh so it's Zoro...I see. He was always protecting you…" he reasoned as his frown only got deeper.

"No Luffy! We are good friends, but I don't love him, like I love you!" Nami responded with a smile.

"Love me?" he asked completely shocked.

"Yes Luffy. I love you" she smiled even brighter.

He just looked up to her completely taken aback. Then a light knock was heard on the door. Pants were flown right into his face. With a silent nod Luffy put them on and answered the door.

"Nami-sw- oh it's just you" the cook huffed taking his cigarette out.

"Your shitty brat is making a mess in the kitchen," he informed him, "discipline him."

An unknown force came over him, "don't give me orders I am your captain!" he asserted. Sanji dropped his cigarette not expecting his reaction. "Sorry Sanji I did-"

"I get it Luffy" he interrupted him, putting a new cancer stick in his mouth. "Say hi to Nami for me" he muttered as he started making his way back towards the kitchen. When Luffy closed the door he stood completely still. He felt something very soft rub against his back, while two arms reached around his stomach.

"Luffy...I told you I loved you…" she whispered into his ear as she rubbed herself up and down his back. "I mean we have a kid...but I wouldn't mind having two," she admitted biting his ear lobe playfully.

Everything happened like a blur. After what seemed like an hour they were back in bed holding onto each other. Without even thinking about it, he kissed her on the top of the forehead. "I love you Luffy" she whispered into his ears.

That was the last thing he heard as his vision turned black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RATED **T** ENDS HERE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Happy 4th of July! o(^▽^)o Spend time with your family, watch fireworks, and enjoy a barbecue! If you are going out drinking today, make sure to keep off the roads because it can be dangerous, and I don't want any of you getting hurt. We are a LuNa family, we got to look out for each other. For readers who are not American... have a nice day :)


	4. Just A Dream

**Sweet Dreams**

 **Ch. 4 Just A Dream**

AN: Lemon Warning!

 **Thank you for your patience! I am basically done with editing everything in this story, if there are any glaring mistakes just pm me! Also thank you for 7,000+ views for _Sweet Dreams_ you guys rock! :) - 10/9/15 (exactly 3 months later).**

XXXXXXXXX

Luffy slowly opened his eyes, noticing the soft rhythmic sway of the boat. He turned to his side watching the sunlight descend into the slowly rocking room. 'Nami' Luffy thought to himself, as he got out of bed. He sat there for some time, thinking about what happened in the dream.

As he started walking upstairs, he couldn't help but think of the one person consuming his every thought. Luffy stopped himself before getting on the deck, noticing his pulsing heartbeat.

He put a hand to his chest, feeling the rising and quick beats of his heart. 'Why do I feel this way?' he asked himself in confusion. 'This only happens when Nami is in danger' he remembered, as his hands clench into fist. 'Oh! So I think I am going to lose her! That's it!' he concluded. He put a grin on his face, satisfied with his reasoning. Though he couldn't help but frown, 'maybe I am losing her...she didn't respond to me yesterday.'

Once he got on deck, he quickly scanned it. When he didn't see anybody, he stepped into the bright sunlight. Knowing where his nakama were, he headed towards the kitchen. When he opened the door he felt the same fire he had felt that morning. It wasn't foreign to him, the feeling he got from seeing her, but the fire he felt now was overwhelming.

Luffy's eyes immediately met his navigators. They stayed like that, staring at each other, nether person looking away from the other. Aware of the crew's bizarre questioning looks, Nami pulled away first. She looked back towards her plate, lowering the brim of the straw hat, covering her eyes. Nami ate her food as if nothing had happened. Their nakama were briefly stunned, though they too continued to eat clueless as to what was happening. Though three members of the crew continued to observe the two.

As Brook and Zoro continued to scrutinize the situation, Robin just laughed to herself. She knew far before this whole incident, what was happening. Fascinated she kept her mouth shut, wanting to watch how things would play out. For the most part, breakfast was normal, except for the apparent silence between the captain and the navigator. By the time Luffy had finished his first helping, everyone had piled out of the room.

"Sanji more meat!" Luffy yelled as he slammed his fist on the table.

"There isn't going to be anymore meat if you keep on eating!" the cook retaliated as he rubbed some dirty dishes with more vigor.

"But I am really tired" Luffy complained as he looked at the blond man with pleading eyes.

"I told you no!" he sheathed as he walked over to the rubber captain. "Besides why would you be tired? All you do is sleep now," Sanji reasoned as he picked up more dirty dishes.

"Oh I am tired because I slept with Nami," Luffy stated nonchalantly.

Plates fell to the floor shattering on impact. "You did what?" he stated coolly as he turned around, fire erupting around him.

"Sanji why are you mad?" Luffy asked, desperately looking for the exit.

Without a reply he was kicked across the face, hard. Before Luffy got up he was stomped mercilessly, between kicks he barely mouthed, "it was just a dream."

Keeping his foot directly above his face, Sanji stopped himself. "I should kill you for even thinking that about my Nami-swan," he threatened as he took his cigarette out. "Get out of here before I change my mind," Sanji ordered as he walked towards the sink. Without hesitation, Luffy ran out of the kitchen, but he was cut off by two of his crew mates.

"Luffy we have to talk" Zoro suggested with the skeleton right next to him. Hands behind his back, they dragged Luffy away towards the back of the ship. When they got far enough from the rest crew, they released him.

"Give us a straight answer. Why does Nami have your hat?" Zoro questioned not even bothering to sit.

"Zoro is right. We have to know, otherwise we can't help you," Brook added.

Thinking it over and not thinking it a huge deal he decided to tell them the truth. "Well I had a dream where I became the Pirate King, but the thing is I couldn't find One Piece," he started.

"What do you mean? I thought that if you have One Piece than you are the pirate king?" Zoro questioned, remembering all the times Luffy had bothered him while he tried to take a nap.

"That's what I thought too! But Nami told me she had it, so I followed her. She ended up kissing me...though I didn't accept it. Before she left I asked her to sleep with me" he admitted nonchalantly.

Both of their jaws dropped, looking at him with confusion, "don't tell me you…" Zoro started.

"No it wasn't like that!" he tried to dissuade him while rubbing the back of his head. "When I woke up I told Nami about it," he stated with a smile. "But...she didn't seem to happy about it. She was frowning a lot and she was really serious. When I was finished she didn't say anything..." he tailed off as a frown of his own made way. "I got worried that I was losing her, so I put my strawhat on her" he admitted while looking away from the two.

The two older crew members had an idea what was happening, but they didn't want to antagonize him. "What about today?" Zoro asked. Luffy looked back at him with some confusion, but then he continued. "Did you dream about her today?"

Luffy quickly responded, "No! I don't think I did." Looking over the young man, Zoro just shrugged and sat down against the railing.

"I have an idea, but you will figure it out on your own," Zoro yawned as he closed his good eye.

"Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed, "Luffy you will figure out soon enough, we all do." With that the tall skeleton walked away, leaving the young man to his thoughts.

'Figure it out? Are they trying to say that Nami is going to leave? So they knew she wanted to leave...' he concluded as his heart started pounding again. Not able to understand how he was feeling, he decided the best way to handle it was to relax. Luffy started making his way towards the figurehead, though along the way he couldn't help but look for his navigator. When he spotted her, he felt himself turn his head back, picking up his pace.

When Luffy finally made it on top of the figurehead, he tried to be how he always was, carefree. Though the longer he stayed on there, the more he thought about of his navigator, and all adventures they had gone through. "Nami" he mouthed as he gulped. 'What if this is all just a dream?' he questioned, but his attention went back to his beating heart. 'But this feeling is just so real' he grumbled as he tried to watch the glistening waves.

"Lunch is ready Robin-chan! Nami-swan! Shit heads your food is ready too," the cook yelled as he walked back into the kitchen. Thinking that food would free his mind from thinking about her, he went to the kitchen. The whole time he avoided looking at her, going as far as ignoring her. The older crew members didn't even need to look to see what was going on. Luffy was particularly silent. Eat as he might, he hardly spoke a word. When lunch was over he quickly made his way outside. Though he stopped in his tracks when he felt his strawhat plop on his head.

Although he was happy to have his beloved strawhat back, he couldn't help but feel more hurt. Without a word Nami walked past him to her room. He stood there for awhile, completely silent, not even bothering to move. Luffy felt another slight tinge that he understood was pain. Finally having the strength, he calmly made his way to his room. Usopp and Chopper tried to get his attention but he seemingly moved past them, not even attempting to act happy.

Luffy plopped into bed, aimlessly staring up at the ceiling. 'So I am losing her...' he thought as his eyes started to get watery. He closed his eyes, instead of sleeping, he silently smiled at the memories they had shared. 'It was just a dream' he thought solemnly, as tears started to roll down his face.

He stayed that way for quiet awhile, smiling and crying at the times they shared as nakama. 'The next island is soon...she must be getting off then,' he thought as he pushed the strawhat more down his face. Just as he was about to close his eyes to sleep, the same powerful voice came to him. 'Maybe I should tell her about the dream' he reasoned. He continued to ponder on what to do, until he heard Sanji announce that dinner was ready.

XXXXXXXXX

When he went to dinner, he was dead silent. Luffy couldn't bring himself to look at her, as the dreams and memories streamed through his mind. After dinner was done, and everyone had gone to bed, Luffy laid still in his bed. 'Nami' he solemnly thought as he closed his eyes.

"No" he mouthed as his eyes shot open.

With great determination, he hastily made his way out of his room into the cold night air. Taking a deep breath he made his way over to his navigator's room, all the while the same feeling from before was building up in his chest. When Luffy got there he knocked on the door quite loudly. After a minute the door finally creaked open. "Luffy? What are doing up so late?" Nami questioned with a slight frown.

"I just want to talk" he answered, noticing her frown.

"Luffy it is really late. Maybe we should talk tomorrow" she suggested. Without a second's hesitation Luffy forced the door wide open. Stepping inside, he closed the door behind him wandering over to her bed.

"Luffy you can't just walk in here like you own the place!" she yelled completely taken back by his action.

"But I do. This is my ship, and I am your captain" he stated with great seriousness.

"Luffy what the hell is wrong with you? You aren't acting like yourself!" she yelled beginning to get frustrated with his antics.

"Nami I just want to talk" he avowed. Luffy tried looking at her eyes, but they were unreadable.

"Luffy…" she tried to say, but Luffy spoke again.

"Nami please" he begged, looking for anything in her eyes in the poorly lit room.

"Fine but make it quick" she huffed. Seeing how she was, he took a deep breath.

"Nami I had another dream" he admitted as he got off the bed, taking a step towards her.

"You had another dream?" she asked curiously, though she kept her frown planted firmly on her face.

"Yes it was about you. And the more I dream, the more confused I get," he replied while taking another step towards her.

"What was it about?" she asked watching his advancements towards her.

"Well in the dream we had a child, and in the dream we ended up having sex," he explained while staring her right in the eyes, taking additional steps towards her.

At first she didn't know what to say, but quickly found herself laughing. "Hahahahaha! You knowing what sex is? That's too funny Luffy," she breathed while whipping away the tears from her eyes. "The other dreams were believable, but this one is a joke!" she laughed again. Then she stopped laughing all together.

"Then the other dreams...must have been jokes too" she concluded, as she felt herself tensing with anger. "You lied! Didn't you?" she exploded feeling her hands turn into fist.

"No Nami they we-"

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" she screamed, not being able to hold in the pain she felt. "I believed you Luffy! I trusted you!" she breathed between clenched teeth.

Luffy gasped as he watched the nightmare unfolded before him. Without even thinking about it, he ran towards her, pinning her up against the door. She attempted to hit him, but with one hand he grabbed a hold of both of her wrist, holding them above her head. Breathing hard as his heart beat faster and faster, he spoke with his last ounce of hope. "Nami listen to me! I didn't tell you the whole dream!" he yelled, as he pressed himself flush up against her, preventing her from moving. His hot ragged breath continued to blow against her neck, as he became more forceful.

"In the dream you told me you loved me, and the more I think about it" he began, pressing his head against hers. Foreheads touching and lips a breath away, he finally spoke the truth, "I can't deny it. I love you."

"Luffy…" she momentarily stopped in her anger, looking him straight in his ebony eyes.

"Those dreams made me realize…" he breathed while staring into her gaze, "I can't lose you." Closing his eyes, he claimed her lips in one fluid motion. Nami's eyes shot open in surprise. She tried to her best to question him, but he continued move his head more vigorously, demanding entrance to her mouth with his impatient tongue. When he got a small gasp he wiggled his tongue through.

Desperate, he pressed his tongue deep into hers, the whole time thoughts of his dreams kept eating at him. When he felt her tongue, he attacked it, moving his head in a flustered attempt to get closer. Just as he was about to lose hope, he felt her tongue maneuver around his.

Overjoyed he released a hold of her wrists, though he continued to keep her pinned against the corner of the door. Luffy kept on pressing himself more into her. As their tongues moved with more passion, he raised one of her legs, moving himself more into her already tight space.

'Luffy' she barely managed to think. She could see the desperation in his eyes, doing everything he could possibly do to hold her close. A wave of heat ran up her back as she moved her head along with his fervent movements. Then it dawned on her. 'He doesn't know if this is real or not' she concluded. Gaining a hold of her senses she wrapped her arms around his neck, as she too deepened the kiss. 'I have to show him this is reality, that...' her thoughts were cut off, as she was pulled off the ground.

Lips still locked, she felt herself become free from the cramped corner. Seconds later she was lying on her bed. Luffy pulled away looking down on her with soft eyes. Without a word he descended onto her neck. Breathing hard from a lack of air, she moaned into her deep breaths. He continued to trail kisses along her neck as he moved a hand behind her back and her head. The kisses became fervent as he pressed her more towards him. He kept kissing and suckling along her sensitive skin, slowly rising up her face back to her lips.

The kiss became more heated, as Luffy put the hand that was on her back, on the back of her neck. Slowly opening her eyes, she watched him as he leaned into her more, she gasped into his mouth seeing what was in his eyes. His frenzied eyes moved haphazardly trying to hold onto something, anything. 'Luffy...' she thought sadly, seeing the deep pain he was in. He plunged his tongue deep inside her mouth, moving in wild distressed movements. As she closed her eyes she felt herself becoming both lost and comforted by his urgent touch. Though she was encapsulated by his warm embrace, she felt something very hard rub against her entrance.

Her eyes shot open by the sudden movement, "Luffy!" Nami yelled into his mouth. Without responding he pulled away from her. Directly on top of her, he took off his velvet shirt and yellow sash. He then stared down at her, searching for any signs of joy. When he didn't find anything, he got off the bed and looked away from her. "I am sorry Nami, you can leave if you want. I don't want to hurt you anymore," he stated coolly as he lowered the strawhat down his face.

Finally getting over the shock of his actions and recovering from her breath, she snapped back just in time. "What are you talking about?" she asked concernedly seeing him take a step towards the exit.

He turned back towards her, his eyes hidden by both the dark room and the straw hat. "It's quite obvious isn't it?" he asked while shaking his head. "You get mad, you don't respond to me, you told me you didn't want to talk" he continued to list, ignoring her pleas.

"Luffy wait! You don't understand! I -"

"No I get it, it's just like the dreams" he responded angrily. "I guess the dreams were true. You hate me" he uttered. "If you are going to leave," he said while staring her in the eye, "it's just best that way, I am probably going to end up killing you" he whispered his voice lacking any hatred. He turned away from her again, making silent footsteps towards the door.

"Luffy!" she yelled, as he continued to walk. "Luffy!" she yelled again, this time getting to her feet. Her heart felt like it was coming out of her chest as she watched him near the door.

'It was only just a dream' he couldn't help but think, while grabbing the doorknob. Just as he did, he felt himself getting pressed up forcefully against the door. When he finally had enough space to move, he turned towards his navigator who was holding onto him tightly.

"Please Luffy" she barely breathed, using everything she had to hold him still. "Don't leave" she whispered as her eyes began to water. He looked down at her puzzled, trying to move towards the door. "Luffy!" she yelled into his chest, making him stand still. "Luffy I-I love you" she breathed as she pressed her head against his chest. "I have for a long time...I got mad at you because I didn't know if you meant to say what you said. I didn't respond to you yesterday because I didn't know how. I didn't want to talk to you because I got scared," she admitted. Nami kept pouring her soul into holding him still.

Softening to her confession Luffy asked, "why were you scared?" staring into her pleading eyes.

"I was scared…" she started, looking up into his pained expression. "I was scared for the same reason why you were scared of those dreams," she said while releasing her grip of him. "I was afraid of losing you" she admitted as she pulled him into a passionate kiss of her own. With her free hands she brought them around his neck, trying her best to make him change his mind.

Luffy stood there in shock, trying to wrap his mind around everything she had just said. 'So she loved me before this,' he thought as he felt his once torn heart get sewn back together. Finally realizing her desperate attempt to gain access, he finally allowed it. Without a hesitation she burrowed her way into the small gap. 'Even if this is just another dream...I still got you Nami' he thought as a small smile crept to his face.

In one fluid motion he picked her off her feet, making her smile into the kiss as well. When he gently placed her on the bed. He tossed the straw hat to the side.

"Luffy" she breathed while looking at him with confusion, "shouldn't you take better care of your hat?"

"Shishishishi!" he laughed aloud for the first time in a long time. "I have to give that strawhat back to Shanks one day. But you? I will never give you up!" he smiled brushing the hair away from her face. A dark red blush crossed her face, as a fire ran down her spine. Snickering he slowly brought himself towards her. Though he felt himself being pulled into a strong embrace. Lips locked and tongues moving in tandem, the two lovers knew this wouldn't due. As time war on, the emotion was untamable, wanting more of the other.

'I can't lose her/him now' they thought at the same time. The memories, the dreams, the lust, it was too much to hold back any longer.

Tearing away from her, Luffy looked down at her. While he gazed down at her, Nami started slipping her shirt off. When her top half lacked any clothing, he started down at her with only one thing on his mind. "Nami you are so beautiful" he admitted watching another dark blush form across her face.

He grabbed a hold of one of her soft lumps, gently moving it in a circular motion. He watched as she gently moaned at his careful but quick working fingers. With his other hand Luffy reached up for the other delicate mound, caressing it with the same compassion, but with even more vigor. Nami continued to moan leaning her head back as he continued to massage her breast.

Resting himself on top of her, he pressed his lips on the top of one of her bosoms. Touching the sensitive tissue earned him another moan. Though as Luffy continued to suck and play with her other breast, he couldn't help but think of his dream. He momentarily stopped, searching blindly with his hand.

Opening her eyes she leaned her head up looking at the young man, "hey what giv-" her eyes immediately shot open, as she moaned louder, "Luffy!" Her hips bucked slightly by his fingers sudden and unexpected intrusion. She put her head back down on the bed, closing her eyes. As she forced her eyes shut, she felt her most sensitive spots become overwhelmed. "Luffy" she continued to moan over and over again. Hearing her moan was intoxicating to him. He moved his hands even faster, sucking on her bosom with greater strength. Thinking she couldn't feel any better, she was proven wrong once again.

Nami felt the same hard poking feeling rub up against her womanhood. As he continued to suck and fondle her, he gently rubbed his hard member against her entrance. The grafting of the jeans, his magical touch, and his fervent tongue were too overwhelming. "Luffy!" she yelled as she felt bliss.

When she was regaining her senses, she rose her head past her bosom to see her naked captain. She couldn't help but stare, not only did he have lean ripped muscle, but it also appeared that he was well endowed. As she looked more downwards to see his entire member, she quickly realized that she wasn't wearing pants either. She crossed a leg over her almost fully exposed body. Without a word Luffy started trailing kisses along her body; starting from her navel, up her stomach, between her breast, up her neck, finally arriving at her lips.

Seeing the look in his eyes she relaxed slightly. Instead of seeing a look of lust and want, she saw something that made her heart race. It was one of concern, but at the same time a quiet and pleading desperation.

She slowly moved her leg out of the way, while he led another trail of kisses down her body. When he reached her panties, he made quick work, dropping them to the floor. As he admired her, the same creeping feeling was coming over him. He felt a slight tremor as he stared down at her. He lost all color in his face as he looked at her.

Thinking it was her body, she clenched her legs together, "do you not like my body?" she asked as a deep frown crossed her face.

"No Nami! It's not that!" he tried to reassure her, leaning across the bed and kissing her. Just as he did he felt another slightly larger vibration. Trying not to deny it, he looked her straight in the eyes. "Nami I love you" he said as tears threatened his eyes.

"I love you too Luffy" she smiled weakly at him as they made another soft kiss.

"I am just...I don't know…" he tried to word as she silently listened. "I don't know if this a dream or not. Nami I don't want to lose you again," he whispered as he felt the ground shack.

"Luffy…" she breathed looking up at his loving gaze, "take me"

Nodding his head, he quickly made his way back onto the vibrating flooring. Not wasting anytime, he guided himself towards her. As his tip entered her flaps he grunted at the sensation, moving slowly inside her. As he moved he felt another larger tremor. As he continued to move, he hit a barrier which he hadn't encountered during the dream. He looked at her with a pleading gaze. She winced slightly at the contact but muttered, "Luffy keep going and don't stop."

Luffy nodded his head, pushing harder against the barrier. As he pushed through, he heard her scream in pain. At the same time, he felt another much larger tremor. Knowing what was going to happen, he pushed all the way inside her, quickly pulling out. As the tremors became more apparent, he thrusted harder and harder inside her. Wanting to see her, he grabbed her arms pulling them behind her head. From there he grabbed onto her wrist, giving him the support he needed to see his navigator's eyes. He kept picking up his pace as the tremors became more frequent. For Nami the pace was becoming almost unbearable, but the look on his face told it all. She gritted her teeth and road out the near impossible pace.

Nami continued yelling and moaning his name. Though as she continued to yell in euphoria the tremors became more violent. Fear crept inside of him as he pounded her faster and harder. 'No' he barely managed to think as he pushed into her deeper and deeper.

Although he was worried about losing her, he knew that he was ignoring how she was feeling. "Nami I am sorry" he grunted as he proceeded to go faster.

"It's okay Luffy" she breathed between her moans, "I love you." He smiled down at her, claiming her lips as he pushed deeper inside of her. As he kissed her he heard various objects fall to floor. Fearing that he wouldn't have enough time, he pulled away from her, releasing his grip on her arms. He put her legs on his shoulders, as he held a tight grip of her hips. They continued to rock back forth, Luffy drilling her into the bed, and Nami trying her best to sustain the ungodly tempo.

Groaning her name, he felt a buildup growing in his lower stomach. In his dream he was told not to pull out, though in the dream he knew she wanted a baby. "Nami" he breathed feeling another tremor, as he exited her tight and heavenly entrance. "Do you want me to pull out?" he asked ramming her again. He picking up the already insane speed, when he felt another violent vibration.

"Don't" she breathed, "You have a promise to keep." He was going to question her, but the violent tremors and her lustful moans were becoming too much. He continued to drive deeper into her, feeling the build up becoming too much. "I am about to cum!" she yelled as she closed her eyes, leaning her head back. Even though the tremors were becoming unbearable, and her tight walls were enchanting, he decided to muster up and last until she did.

After several excruciatingly difficult thrust he finally heard it. "LUFFY!" she wailed as the liquid from before washed over his member. With one last thrust he drove deep into her, releasing everything he had built up inside. Just as he did, he heard one last terrifying tremor shattering some of the flooring. As soon as he had finished, he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I am sorry Nami!" he yelled as he held onto her with all his might.

He wouldn't release his grip, as he waited for the inevitable. Though the ship rocked back and forth as it always did. He opened his watching his breathless navigator. A couple of minutes past, and not a single vibration was felt. Breathing a sigh of relief he rolled onto his side, only to be hit hard on the top of the head. "What was that for?" Nami yelled absolutely furious. Luffy pouted feeling his newly formed lump.

He failed to notice the dark aura around the navigator as she hit him again. "Why were you so rough? I know you're stupid, but I didn't know you were that stupid!" she yelled in anger.

"Nami!" he yelled as he put his hands up in defense. "I felt the ground shack, and in the dreams that's how the dreams ended. So I kinda picked up the pace…" he admitted, feeling another fist connect with his noggin.

She scoffed at his excuse. "Anyways where did you learn how do that stuff?" she questioned but her words quickly lost venom. "Have you had practice before?" she asked as she gave a worried glance to the side.

"Yeah I have" he responded coolly.

She lost a bit of color in her cheeks, "oh" she responded sadly.

"It was with you Nami! That dream last night was really vivid! I learned a lot from you!" he exclaimed proudly, earning him another hit to the head.

"Oh so you're a pervert!" she huffed as a smile crept to her face, "have you ever dreamed about any other girl like that?" she questioned eagerly waiting for his response.

"No I don't think I have" he thought, looking at her with innocent eyes, "you're the only one I have dreamed about like that."

"Good" she huffed again though she wasn't satisfied. "Don't think about doing it either" she threatened.

"You're the only one I dream about so I don't think I can" he added. Stunned by his words, all she could do was stare back at him. Though as she did a smile crept to his face. "I learned some things in the dream I want to try out," he announced as he grabbed a hold of her hips. He quickly flipped her onto her hands and knees facing away from him.

"No Luffy! I am still mad at you!" she tried to exclaim. Though all she heard in response was his comical laugh.

As the two lovers went at it, they failed to notice the incident that had occurred directly below them, only a few minutes ago.

XXXXXXXXX

" _You saw that right?" Zoro questioned as he yawned._

" _Yohohohoho!" Brook affirmed, still staring at the door Luffy had entered a minute ago._

" _We got to stop ero-cook just in case," Zoro suggested as he checked his swords._

" _Yeah. If Sanji were to walk in, then I think my skin would crawl! Oh wait I don't have skin! Skull joke!" Brook cheered, laughing at his own joke._

" _Whatever. We just have to stop the shitty cook before something happens" he announced as he made his way towards the stairs, Brook following right behind him. When they got to the guys room, Zoro and Brook stood still. 'He is awake' they both thought to themselves. Sanji sat in his bed taking a drag of his smoke._

" _Sanji why are you up?" Brook questioned watching the cook._

" _I woke up because I needed to take a piss," he replied taking a puff of his cancer stick. "When I got back Luffy was gone, I am going to go out and look for him" he announced as he got to his feet._

" _I can't let you do that ero-cook" Zoro warned him, as he drew his swords._

" _Oh yeah? Why is that shitty Marimo?" he questioned getting into to a fighting stance of his own._

" _He is sleeping with Nami" the cyborg muttered as he rolled out of bed. "What? I was young once" Franky complained._

 _Zoro just snickered watching the cook explode into flames. "What that LITTLE SHIT sleeping with MY NAMI-SWAN!" he yelled as the floor started to erupt into flames. With lightning speed a battle ensued, the four of them smashing and breaking things as they fought._

 _During Sanji's rage Franky accidentally stepped on Usopp's nose. "OH!" the sniper yelled getting to his feet. Seeing who stepped on his now crooked nose, he started sniping the trio, the attacks shaking the room in the process._

 _The young doctor opened his eyes, seeing the five of them wrestling on the ground. "You guys are playing games without me?" he asked offended. Chopper turned into heavy point slamming on top of the brawlers. The fighting quickly turned sour, as everyone except for Chopper were feeling a great deal of anger. As the fighting became chaotic, with bodies slamming around the walls and the roof, the door to the men's room silently opened. Within a second, all the fighters stood still, as several of their joints cracked and popped._

' _I give them their privacy and this is what happens...' Robin thought while shaking her head._

XXXXXXXXX

After several rounds the two finally stopped, holding each other in a tight loving embrace. "Nami" Luffy mused.

"What is it?" she asked slightly curious.

"What was the promise I made you?" he asked wincing at the possible pain he could feel.

Nami hummed to herself for some time. "You promised me that you would never let go" she replied with a smile.

Smiling in tone, he kissed her passionately on the lips. "And I never will" he avowed.

She kept her smile knowing that he would keep his promise. "Hey Nami" he announced again.

"Yes Luffy?" she questioned, watching the ember in the young man's eyes.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth," he admitted taking notice of her slight frown. "In the dream yesterday, you told me that if I were to give you One Piece than you would be my Pirate Queen" he said watching as she raised a brow. "What I am trying to say is...will you be my Pirate Queen?" he asked with a large smile.

"Baka" she began, shaking her head with a smile of her own. "Of course I will!" she concluded, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Nami watched the excited young man for a brief time, though she quickly fell asleep in his warm embrace.

'Yep definitely better than in the dream! Shishishishi!' he cheered to himself, as he too fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: This is the first fanfiction I ever finished! I just want to take the time to thank everyone who has ever done artwork, amvs, or fanfics for the LuffyxNami pairing. Without you people, I would have never wrote this story, because I wouldn't have known that LuNa was a thing. So I just want to be grateful and say thanks to everyone who has produced anything that supports the shipping. Also I want to thank you the readers, for giving me the extra motivation to finish this fic in a short amount of time. It was a blast making this! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
